Bubble Gum Case
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Rei's got a bit of an obsession, and Kai's getting a bit annoyed with it. So what do you have with an annoyed Kai? A Russian takes action! KaiRei


Bubble Gum Case  
  
Blackie: Wheee! A one shot! Yay! Kai: Here we go again Rei: Aw c'mon Kai, it's not that bad. Kai: Those are the famous last words before the humiliation Blackie: vvU gee, I never knew my one shots were embarrassing. Rei: Just don't listen to him, Blacklister, he's just in a cranky mood. Kai: I'm not cranky!!! Rei: --U Blackie doesn't own Beyblade she only owns the plot and the song 'Bubble Gum Case' Blackie: Yes, so don't steal and review if ya know what's good for ya!  
  
Rei's POV  
  
The sun's out, I can hear Tyson's whining downstairs, including Max yelling for more sugar cookies and then Kai's yelling at them to just shut the hell up while I can also hear Kenny tap tap tapping on his laptop. Having ears that can hear a pin drop has it's disadvantages. But I knew right away it was Monday, no doubt about it.  
  
-It's just fine and dandy, back here in the city. But I'm in the mood for being so damn witty. I come across the old store in Main St. Where I get my favorite candy. But that's when the habit comes, but doesn't die that easy-  
  
Then that's when 'Bubble Gum Case' from Evil Lil' Blackie decided to pop into my head. It was a kinda odd song, but I liked it since it involved around my habit with my favorite kind of candy: bubble gum of course.  
  
Yeah I know, no one ever expected me to have an obsession over some bubble gum even after being scared out of my mind by Mariah the pink haired ding bat that always seems to try to get into my pants every now and then (damn that bitch!!) but I officially called myself gay. Yup ladies and gents I firmly rest my case on that one, now to solve my resigning urge to have some of that chewy substance in my mouth.  
  
-It's the bubble gum case bubble gum case that doesn't seem to go out of waste with the crimes it's put upon me. I try to stop the habit but I keep chewing all around the clock you blow it up, pop pop pop it out then do it all over again. It's the bubble gum case-  
  
Well you might ask how it all started? well, you can thank Max for that one since he is the King of Candy afterall. Well he wanted to get me into a sugar rush and somehow he managed to convince me to try the stuff. Well, I was a bit hesitant, literally I mean, you would think of something that makes the kid bounce off the walls, you'd be very scared yourself. It was my first time taking in something really sugary into my system, not knowing the symptoms. After I found out of it's ability to last, I was good as hooked.  
  
So every now and then I'd be caught with some kind of piece of gum sticking around my mouth. And Kai, how does he take this? He doesn't take it that lightly. Why? I have no idea, everything seems to bother him. But he's so cute when he's frustrated. Did I say that out loud?  
  
But anyway, I looked around to make sure no one was watching before slipping my hand inside the pillow case shuffling around before pulling out a piece of Bubblicious Strawberry Splash (Don't own) Yeah, I have strange tastes, so sue me.  
  
After popping the piece into my mouth I start chewing away, remembering to stop when I saw a certain Russian walk across the hall. Quickly making my bed I went downstairs and saw Tyson and Max on both corners of the living room facing the walls. I sweatdropped and looked at Kenny for some kind of answer, who momentarily looked up, then went back to typing again replying, "Kai gave them a time out."  
  
Kai? Giving time outs? He must be desperate.   
  
Kenny noticed me chewing something and then sighed, "You still haven't given up that habit haven't you Rei?"  
  
"Habits die hard, Kenny."  
  
"Kai's going to kill you, Rei, he's not starting the day off so well."  
  
"I know, but he'll have to live, I'm in a bubble gum mood today anyway."  
  
-So sue me, I got caught with a piece of sour apple gum again. My lover says that if I don't stop chewing he's going to drop me instead and go out with his ex-girlfriend. But does it look like I give a damn? Why? Because-  
  
"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Kenny sighed and continued typing on the laptop. I kinda wonder if that squirt ever sleeps since he never seems to tear away from that computer screen (man he's just like me XD) and another thing, how the hell does that kid see through that mop of hair?! I mean, he's like a human version of that kind of dog that has a lot of hair in front of it's eyes and it can STILL see through that whole mess of hair, if that's how my hair was, I'd be going on a killing spree. And I kinda wonder why he has glasses when you can barely see those eyes! Yeesh, at least have some common sense, Kenny's smart enough! And damn I'll have to resist the urge to shave his head during the night.  
  
Okay, enough about mop head over there, now let's go off to Tyson and Max! Besides the fact that Tyson's the stubborn one that gives the reason to why he got the dragon bit beast in the first place. Being the hot head sometimes after getting burned by Kai too many times with his wise ass remarks to shake a stick at made him vulnerable to any kind of insult coming from that hot Russian. He makes himself perfectly worthy of the phoenix bit beast. So graceful and majestic like that graceful and majestically sexy body- I swear I'm drooling. Someone might have to say clean up in isle cloud nine and clean up with mop head's hair.  
  
Anyway, back to planet earth we have the King of Sugar and Sweets aka Max. Okay so the little blond can and shockingly CAN be serious in the times needed, otherwise, he's a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. And ya kinda wonder if this kid actually stays in one spot. It's pretty amazing that Kai actually got Max to sit in one spot for more than five seconds. I swear the guy is a miracle worker.  
  
Kenny looked up from his laptop and then paled, going back to his work (whatever that is) on the computer. I blinked in confusion of what he was so scared about until I felt a shadow tower over me. Hm, strange, never thought that a shadow could look so much like Kai.....oh shit.  
  
"Rei," a voice from behind me said as though I was in deep trouble. Double Shit, it was Kai alright, "What did I say about chewing gum?"  
  
Oh Triple dog shit, he saw me! Damnit Rei you won't ever be seeing what bubble gum looks like ever again!! I took a dare and turned my head to see Kai's narrowed eye looking at me from the side, I could swear that his eyebrow was twitching. Not to mention that our faces were mere centimeters away from me planting my lips on one of those shark finned tattooed cheeks, but I didn't dare touch fire or in this case I didn't dare try to make any moves on the fiery Hiwatari since he was and probably was going stay mad.  
  
"Well um you see, I was kinda-"  
  
I then noticed a garbage bag in front of my my face, which I also noted that Kai was the one holding it up.  
  
"Spit. It. Out. Now."  
  
I thought for a moment, do I dare mess with Kai's head, risking my ass getting kicked and risking having to do training on Saturday? I thought for a moment.   
  
Suddenly, my devious side takes over, I give a little smirk and turn my body so I was facing Kai, he rose an eyebrow at me as I blew a bubble and let it go 'pop' right at his face causing him to death glare me.  
  
"Hm, about your command, Kai, how about no?"  
  
With that I chewed my gum and continued my way to the lounge room.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I growled deeply within my throat, even after my rampage of punishing Tyson and Max to the corners I still was surrounded by insane people. Even though I love Rei for his perfection, I still loathe him with a passion for pushing my buttons.  
  
You see, I find bubble gum a bit annoying, all that chewing and popping, it's just one of my many pet peeves. But kicking Tyson's ass? That's a mere hobby.   
  
Anyway, I already took care of the two hyper ones, now all I need to do is find Rei, hang him by his hair and watch him scream in agonizing pain. Even though I wanna see him in bondage butt naked and under me- where the hell did that come from!?  
  
But when he popped that bubble at me, that was the last straw. I was going to strangle that neko-jin. I wonder if I can kill him with both or one hand, see if he would twitch in pain.   
  
Now I wouldn't wish that upon someone I had a crush on, but right now, Rei was pretty much standing in hot water.....very hot water butt naked- Argh! Kai! What the hell is wrong with you!?  
  
After getting my head straight from the knots, I went to the lounge room where Rei was at, seeing the neko-jin curled up on a chase lounge chair. I narrow my eyes as I see that pink bubble appear from Rei's lips and let out a loud annoying 'pop'.  
  
-It's the bubble gum case bubble gum case that doesn't seem to go out of waste with the crimes it's put upon me. I try to stop the habit but I keep chewing all around the clock you blow it up, pop pop pop it out then do it all over again. It's the bubble gum case-  
  
Great, now that Evil Lil' Blackie song called 'Bubble Gum Case' plays in my mind. I don't know HOW many times Tyson and Max have put that annoying song on in the radio. (MY SONG IS NOT ANNOYING! whacks Kai) Well, it did have the same scenario where Rei is being annoying. And speaking of that, Rei was listening to the hell spawned song on his CD player. Damn him, he knows that it annoys me so.  
  
And then I hear another pop break the silence in the room. I twitched, I knew I was going to lose my cool, not that I haven't done so this morning and I can sure as hell do it again.   
  
I felt my body move towards Rei quietly, making sure his ears didn't pick up the sound of my feet approaching him so I couldn't tackle him on the chair and strangle him.....or make love to him- Okay Kai, no more orange juice for you. (1)  
  
But I then saw that pink substance blow and burst before my very eyes once more. I was right behind him, he didn't even notice. Just one more time Rei, one more time and I'll have to do something drastic-  
  
POP!  
  
That's... it!!  
  
Rei's POV  
  
Ha! I taught that Hiwatari good. Don't see him tackling me down and trying to pry my mouth open.   
  
I mockingly made sure I was chewing as loud as possible as I went to my favorite chase lounge chair and slipping on a pair of headphones pressing play, listening to 'Suddenly' from Evil Lil' Blackie.  
  
I closed my eyes enjoying my indulgence, popping every now and then, listening to the song play through my head then going to 'Bubble Gum Case' from the same singer. At least ELB didn't sing too much about romance clance music. That seems to get a bit boring sometimes. I'm kinda the type of person into her music and maybe some cases of Linkin Park. (Just for you Linkin Park fans! db)   
  
I then felt like someone had their eyes on me. I was gonna open my eyes, but I think that they just passed by the room. If it was Kai, he'd probably be ignoring me, knowing him (Ooooh you don't know Kai too well Rei )  
  
I blew a bubble and allowed it to make a loud pop, if Kai was here, I can see his face now. It's so entertaining. I chewed it throughly before blowing it and making it pop again, ah the sense of revenge can be so sweet...in strawberry flavor.   
  
-It's the bubble gum case bubble gum case that doesn't seem to go out of waste with the crimes it's put upon me. I try to stop the habit but I keep chewing all around the clock you blow it up, pop pop pop it out then do it all over again. It's the bubble gum case-  
  
You're too true to your word Blackie, I'll do this as long as I can just to get on Kai's nerves. Did I ever mention that Kai looked cute when he was frustrated?  
  
I blew another bubble and made a multi-pop by inhaling the bubble. That's when I felt two hands on my cheeks and tilted my head back. I snapped my eyes open to see Kai looking at me with those narrowed red eyes.  
  
Oh....shit.  
  
I could've ran now, but his hands were on my headphones and if I did run, he'd probably give me pay back by breaking my second indulgence in half. I saw something different in Kai's eyes, I don't really know why he was smirking that way. It aroused me...yet really scared me at the same time.  
  
I still had the remain of the bubble gum still sticking out of my mouth, which was pretty embarrassing especially in front of the Russian that looked like he was a killer.....a really sexy killer. Rei...  
  
Kai held that smirk as he leaned his head downward a bit, "If you aren't going to take that gum out of your mouth right now, I'll have to do it for you."   
  
Oh...double shit  
  
I didn't know what he meant at first, but once I remained blinking with the gum still on my lips, he leaned down and pressed his lips over mine, causing my eyes to widen in shock.   
  
Before I knew it I found myself in a lip lock with Kai Hiwatari.....THE Kai Hiwatari, team captain of the Bladebreakers and and a sexy ass that everyone wants a piece of, but he's all mine!! He's MINE!! ....I'll shut up... The Kai Hiwatari pressed further as he maneuvered over and sat on my lap on the chase lounge. This is kinda odd finding him like this position, you already might of thought we already shagged and this is our second go. Stop it with the mind in gutter thoughts Rei!!  
  
Kai pulled away, I managed to open my eyes fast enough to see Kai take in the last bit of bubble gum that was on his lips. I moved my tongue around my mouth to find out that the Russian stole my gum. I glared at him, "Give it back!!"  
  
"No."  
  
I glared at him, he seemed to be enjoying himself, "You really want it back?" I stared at the two-toned haired male, blinking, what was this guy up to? I swear he had a smirk that Satan could be proud of. Great, I have a devil on my lap as we speak.   
  
He then gave a wider smirk before slipping his tongue with the pink substance as he blew a bubble himself before pressing the bubble at my lips. It popped silently as I tried to get as much as I could get back in my mouth before Kai's tongue intruded into my mouth and met my own. I moaned lightly as I wrapped my arms around my Russian...yes MY Russian and pulled him closer, allowing us to both get a little more face time and fighting to who gets the gum or not.....that sounded so wrong.  
  
We pulled away, but a string of the gum stretched out, but Kai took that advantage and took small bites and leaned closer like he was working his way towards me. I smirked and did the same until our lips met again. My tongue twirled around Kai's to see that he had some of the gum wrapped around his tongue. I smirked wider and pushed forward, catching Kai off guard and then pulling away. He blinked for a minute and rose an eyebrow.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
I grinned, he was so naive sometimes, "Missing something?"  
  
".......You little-"   
  
I popped a bubble at his nose and winked, "You know you love me."  
  
"Must you use that to your advantage?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh be quiet and kiss me." Kai grunted and pushed me back into the lounge chair, catching me into another heated kiss. This will take a lot of time to get used to, it's like pausing and rewinding to the first kiss after the other, its like Kai was thinking up new ways to impress me. Huh, well, guess I'll never be bored!  
  
Then Kai pulled away suddenly, short notice. I blinked up at him as he then said, "Rei, do me a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Turn the damn music off."  
  
Okay, so I managed to get to Kai's level, now its to find a way to get him to listen to music......that task....will be the impossible.  
  
I turned the music off and tossed the headphones from my ears, "There, happy?"  
  
"Not yet." Kai replied before kissing me again then pulling away, "Now I am."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me."  
  
"I'm just getting started."  
  
"...." I moved my tongue around with the gum still in my mouth.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Owari  
  
Read and Review!!   
  
1- Never drink over dated orange juice unless you want to be horny....happened to my girlfriend before Oo 


End file.
